Total Drama Insanity
by Storygirl000
Summary: Live from the bandwagon, it's the new season of Total Drama! Watch as twenty-four of your favorite animated characters fight for a million dollars! There's love, laughs, drama, and more, all on TOTAL. DRAMA. INSANITY! T for potential language.
1. Casting Call

**Hey guys! Storygirl000 here, and I'm jumping on the bandwagon. (gets slapped) Hey! It's not necessarily a bad thing!**

 **Anyways, I've been looking at all the Total-Drama-But-It's-A-Mega-Crossover fics on this site (specifically those by TheMasterKat, she's awesome), and I started to wonder "Why can't I do one of those?"**

 **So here we are with Total Drama Insanity, a story where all your favorite cartoon characters will get to do crazy things to try and win a million in whatever currency they use. I already have three characters picked out, but I need up to 21 more to start writing.**

 **This is where you guys come in. And here's where I ask you to send in characters. There are three rules:**

 **1\. The character you send in MUST be an animated character. (Video games/comics/anything adapted into animated shows/films do not count.*)**

 **2\. Only one character per show/film/franchise.**

 **3\. As I have not watched all the things you have watched, I will probably get the personalities/backgrounds of some of the characters you have chosen mixed up. I apologize in advance for this.**

 **The characters I've already picked are:**

 **-Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)**

 **-Bubbles Utonium (Powerpuff Girls)**

 **-Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)**

 **I have nothing more to say, so...send in those characters!**

 **~Storygirl000**

 ***Edit: Animes are now exempt from the "No Adaptions" rule, because it's really hard to tell what was adapted from a manga and what wasn't...**


	2. Current Cast List

**Welcome back! We've just about hit the 24-hour mark on this project, and I'm almost halfway done with picking contestants! (And MAN did I get a lot of requests.)**

 **The current list consists of:**

 **Chosen by Me:**

 **-Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)**

 **-Bubbles Utonium (Powerpuff Girls)**

 **-Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)**

 **Chosen by You:**

 **-Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) (requested by Jonathen)**

 **-Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) (requested by Jonathen)**

 **-Meowth (Pokemon) (requested by Jonathen)**

 **-Zim (Invader Zim) (requested by TheBonetrousle22)**

 **-Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) (requested by Guest)**

 **-Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) (requested by TheMasterKat)**

 **-Pizzazz (Jem and the Holograms) (requested by WASPFan001)**

 **-Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy) (requested by WASPFan001)**

 **Once I manage to create a full cast list using your suggestions, I'll put it up! It (hopefully) should be here by the end of the week! So keep on sending in characters!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **~Storygirl000**


	3. Casting's almost done!

**GAAAAH WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT TO PICK CHARACTERS OUT-**

 **(ahem) Anyways, this is just an update. I don't have the full roster (yet) because I cannot decide out of all the characters you people sent which four I should add to the list. Speaking of which, here's the current roster:**

 **Chosen by Me:**

 **-Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)**

 **-Bubbles Utonium (Powerpuff Girls)**

 **-Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)**

 **Chosen by You:**

 **-Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) (requested by Jonathen)**

 **-Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) (requested by Jonathen)**

 **-Meowth (Pokemon) (requested by Jonathen)**

 **-Zim (Invader Zim) (requested by TheBonetrousle22)**

 **-Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) (requested by Guest)**

 **-Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) (requested by TheMasterKat)**

 **-Pizzazz (Jem and the Holograms) (requested by WASPFan001)**

 **-Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy) (requested by WASPFan001)**

 **-Chloe Carmichael (Fairly Odd Parents) (requested by NohrianScum)**

 **-Lucy Loud (The Loud House) (requested by Jalengu02)**

 **-Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) (requested by Double-Bang)**

 **-Kim Possible (Kim Possible) (requested by Evananandro1dcancry)**

 **-Wakko (Animaniacs) (requested by CrissCrossover)**

 **-Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) (requested by Jonathen)**

 **-Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) (requested by I like Cartoons)**

 **-John F Kennedy (Clone High) (requested by sdgeek2003)**

 **-Mystery Character! (I'm not revealing them yet, they're going to be a surprise!) (requested by Jonathen)**

 **So yeah. Send in more characters! Just adhere to the rules in chapter one.**

 **~Storygirl000**


	4. FINAL CAST LIST!

**IT. IS. DONE.**

 **I finally have all 24 cast members I need! Woo! Now to actually start writing the story...**

 **Anyways, here's the final list:**

Chosen by Me:

-Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)

-Bubbles Utonium (Powerpuff Girls)

-Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)

Chosen by You:

-Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) (requested by Jonathen)

-Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) (requested by Jonathen)

-Meowth (Pokemon) (requested by Jonathen)

-Zim (Invader Zim) (requested by TheBonetrousle22)

-Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) (requested by Guest)

-Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) (requested by TheMasterKat)

-Pizzazz (Jem and the Holograms) (requested by WASPFan001)

-Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy) (requested by WASPFan001)

-Chloe Carmichael (Fairly Odd Parents) (requested by NohrianScum)

-Lucy Loud (The Loud House) (requested by Jalengu02)

-Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) (requested by Double-Bang)

-Kim Possible (Kim Possible) (requested by Evananandro1dcancry)

-Wakko (Animaniacs) (requested by CrissCrossover)

-Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) (requested by Jonathen)

-Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) (requested by I like Cartoons)

-John F Kennedy (Clone High) (requested by sdgeek2003)

-Mystery Character (their identity will be revealed with the first chapter!) (requested by Jonathen)

-Elsa (Frozen) (requested by Jonathen)

-Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) (requested by Yuka Ayna The Being Of Balance)

-Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) (requested by Andrewnotcaranza)

-Judy Hopps (Zootopia) (requested by Jonathen)

 **Hopefully the first chapter will be up soon! Thank you to all who contributed!**

 **~Storygirl000**


	5. Let the torment BEGIN!

**Huzzah! I got the first chapter out! Hopefully it's not too bad...**

 **Also: someone asked if they should start sending in good-luck messages for the contestants. I think I'm going to wait a bit before I start using them, but if you have any really good ones that you can't wait to send in...well, send 'em in, either by review or PM.**

 **With all that said and done let's commence the torment!**

00000

"Hello, all of you watching this!" a dark haired man in his late 20's-early 30's exclaimed. "Welcome to a brand new season of Total Drama! I am, of course, your host, Chris McLean. Now, I know what you're wondering: wasn't Total Drama cancelled to make room for _The Ridonculous Race_? Well, I managed to convince the higher ups to let me do another season, on one condition: that I use characters from all manners of popular animated shows! So yeah, expect to see a lot of celebrities here on Total. Drama. INSANITY!"

 _Theme song_ (no, I'm not doing my own version. Sorry.)

"Now," Chris said, gesturing to the landscape behind him. "This season will be taking place on our old stomping grounds: Camp Wanawaka! If you're wondering how we got it back, we recovered it with a combination of magic, technology, and not acknowledging the existence of _All-Stars_." He looked out onto the open waters. "Here comes our first contestant!"

Sure enough, on a small boat approaching the dock was a kid in his teens. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes, and wore a red-and-white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Danny! Good to see you here!" Chris called as the boat docked. "How's the whole 'hunting ghosts' business working out?"

Danny shrugged. "It's going well. So where's the four-star resort you promised?"

"Sorry dude, you only get that AFTER you get eliminated," Chris informed him.

"...yeah, I should've seen that coming."

The next boat to arrive carried a young girl, who looked to be barely into her teens. She had long brown hair and wore a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, a matching headband, a purple skirt, white socks, and black flats. She bore a huge grin, showing off the braces on her teeth.

"Omigosh! I'm so excited to be here!" she yelled as her boat docked.

"Nice to see you too, Mabel," Chris replied.

On the next boat was a...creature, Chris wasn't sure what specifically. He was colored black and white, with a prominent red nose, and wore a red baseball cap and blue shirt.

"Wakko, I presume?" Chris asked.

"Yup," Wakko responded. "So where's the food?"

"You'll be getting that later," Chris replied.

The passenger of the next boat was a girl with long blong hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She wore a yellow top with a white sash, a white skirt with a purple stripe on the bottom, black leggings, purple sandals, and a large purple bow.

Once she got off the boat, she shook his hand. "I'm Chloe Carmichael," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

Chris started to respond. "Nice to meet you t-"

"ZIM WILL CONQUER ALL THESE PUNY CHALLENGERS AND GIVE THEIR PLANETS TO THE IRKEN EMPIRE!"

Everyone winced upon hearing the shout of the next competitor, a short green alien with large eyes.

Chris sighed. "Zim, don't you normally keep up a pretense of being human?"

"That is only because that stoooooopid Dib keeps trying to stop me! With no Dib here, I can do WHATEVER I WANT WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE!"

"Five bucks that he leaves before the merger," Danny said to Wakko.

"Throw in a stick of bubblegum and I'll call it a deal," Wakko responded.

"Deal." The two shook hands.

"ZIM CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!"

"Alright, next contestant!" Chris yelled.

The next contestant didn't come in by boat-rather, she flew. She had blonde hair tied into pigtails and bright blue eyes, and wore a light blue dress with a black sash, white tights, and Mary Janes. On her back was a purple stuffed octopus wearing a top hat. (A/N: I'm using her age from _FusionFall_ , if you're curious.)

She landed on the dock and giggled a bit "Hi, Chris!" she greeted him.

"Hey, Bubbles," Chris responded. "Good to see you here!"

Bubbles smiled and looked at the other contestants. "Hi everyone! I can't wait to make some friends!"

She took her place with the other contestants as the next boat arrived. This one contained a ten-year-old, yellow-skinned boy wearing an orange t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue-and-white shoes. He also carried a rather large blue backpack.

"Bart! Nice to see you!" Chris called. "What's in the backpack?"

Bart gave the most mischievous grin Chris had ever seen. "Wouldn't you _and_ the cops like to know?"

"For the record, if you blow up any of my stuff, it's a one-way trip to juvie for you, got it?"

"Duly noted."

The next boat contained a pony, of all things-specifically, a pink one with a curly dark pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and a pattern of blue and yellow balloons on her flank. Surprisingly, she did not look that happy.

"Stupid Storygirl000, dragging me into another one of her stories," she grumbled. "When I get my hooves on her, I'll-OMIGOSH!"

She quickly ran onto the dock. Chris smiled. "Welcome to the show Pinkie Pie-"

Pinkie sped right past him and went straight for Mabel. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! Your sweater is so _amazing_!"

Mabel smiled. "Thanks! I made it myself!"

"I'm Pinkie Pie? What's your name?"

"My name's Mabel!"

"Oooh! Like the syrup?"

As the two chatted, the next boat pulled up, revealing a contestant that looked a lot like a cream-colored cat-you know, if cats stand on their hind legs. A golden coinlike charm was attached to its forehead.

"Welcome to the show, Meowth!" Chris greeted him.

"Eh. I'm only here for the money," Meowth responded.

The minute the cat Pokemon stepped off the boat, he was ambushed by a squealing Bubbles. "AAAAH what a cute little kitty!"

"Gaah!" Meowth screeched, flailing around. "Get your hands off of me!"

"EEEEH! It talks!"

The next boat came, carrying a young woman with red hair tied into a ponytail, bangs covering the left side of her face. She wore what appeared to be bandages strapped around her...ahem...chest, a large pair of red pants with a yellow flame design on the bottom, and was barefoot.

"Glad to have you here, Erza," Chris greeted her.

Erza looked at her surroundings-the camp, Bubbles hugging/strangling Meowth, Zim screaming-and said "I immediately regret this."

Chris shrugged. "Too late now, go stand with the others."

Erza sighed and went over to Danny and Wakko-the latter of whom immediately started drooling once he got an eyeful of her.

"Uh, dude? You alright?" Danny asked.

The only response he got was a shout of "HEL-LO, NURSE!"

Five seconds and a failed glomp later, Wakko had been launched into a tree by the warhammer that had suddenly appeared in Erza's hands.

Chris stared for a second before shrugging and turning to face the waters. "Here comes the next contestant!"

Sure enough, another boat had appeared, this one carrying a kid in his teens. He had brown hair, green eyes, and well-tanned skin, and wore a black t-shirt with green stripes and a white "10" on the front, brown cargo pants, and green, white, and black sneakers. On his left wrist was what appeared to be a green watch with a black faceplate.

"Hey, Ben!" Chris greeted him. "Nice to see you!"

Ben smiled. "Nice to see you too, Chris."

He walked over to Bubbles, who had finally released Meowth from her death grip. "Hi there," he said. "What's your name?"

"It's Bubbles," she responded, returning the smile.

The occupant of the next boat was an anthropomorphic grey rabbit with violet eyes. She wore something resembling a policewoman's uniform.

The rabbit walked up to him and flashed her badge. "Judy Hopps, officer of the ZPD. Weren't you in jail?" she inquired.

Chris' smile immediately disappeared. "Yeah, not answering that one. Wait a minute, what the-?"

The next person wasn't riding a boat, but an inflatable snowman instead. He looked to be in middle school, had brown hair and eyes, and wore a pale yellow shirt, a striped sweater vest, brown shorts, pale yellow socks, and brown shoes. On his back was a grey backpack.

Chris was confused. "Okay, I can understand contestants flying in, but why-?"

"The boat spontaneously fell apart, so I used this instead," the kid said. "I'm Milo Murphy. Pleased to meet you!"

"You're the 'Murphy's Law' kid?"

"Yep."

Chris backed away nervously. "Er...why don't you stand on the other side of the dock from the others, okay?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Milo chirped, going to stand in that spot.

The next boat contained a green-haired, green-eyed woman who looked like a rockstar. She wore pink and purple makeup, gold hoop earrings, an animal-print one-sleeved dress over a one -sleeved sparkly grey bodysuit, a lime green belt with fringe coming off of it, gold bracers on each wrist, and yellow high-heels.

"Everyone, this is Pizzazz, frontwoman for the Misfits!" Chris introduced. "Piz-"

Pizzazz shoved him away. "Can it, McLean, I'm only here to win," she growled.

Chris dusted himself off and glared at her before turning to the water.

The next boat contained...a polar bear. Nothing else to say, really.

"Ice Bear, nice to meet you!" Chris greeted him.

"Ice Bear is happy to be here," Ice Bear responded.

"Glad to hear it. Now who's-"

"Hello."

Chris yelped and nearly jumped in the air before turning around to face whoever said that.

It was a pale-skinned girl no older than eight, with long black hair that covered her eyes. She wore a black dress, black-and-white striped arm socks, black-and-white striped socks, and black shoes.

Chris quickly regained his composure. "Ah. You're Lucy, right? One of the Loud kids?"

Lucy nodded. Then she went to join the others.

The next boat contained a green-haired young boy with an oddly-shaped head. He wore a pale yellow shirt and high-waisted purple pants.

"Hey there, Ferb!" Chris greeted. "How was the trip?"

Ferb said nothing.

"Anything you wanna say?"

Silence.

"...anything at all?"

Still nothing.

Chris sighed. "We've got another B. Alright then. Who's next?"

On the next boat was a girl who looked like she'd just hit college age. She had red hair and green eyes, and wore a black midriff-baring top, grey gloves, teal cargo pants, a brown belt, and black shoes.

Chris smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, our third celebrity teen superhero here, Kim Possible!"

"Thanks for the acknowledgement," Kim responded, taking her place with the others.

On the next boat was a young boy with light brown skin and blue hair. He wore a yellow shirt with a single red stripe, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"And here's Rolf, all the way from..." Chris began. "Er, what country are you from again?"

"The Old Country."

"Yeah, that doesn't narrow it down. Next!"

Next up was another flier, although this one seemed to be using a pair of (literal) water wings in order to do so. She had blue skin and darker blue hair, and wore a blue sleeveless top that showed off her belly and a blue skirt, both of which seemed to create a single dark blue diamond shape. On her back-specifically, between her shoulders-was a blue, teardrop-shaped gem from which her water wings came from.

She landed on the dock, wings disappearing, and turned to the others. "Hello. My name is Lapis Lazuli, and I guess I'll be joining in this odd Earth tradition," she said.

Chris stared at her. "Geez, and I thought _Rolf_ was the funny foreigner here. Oh well."

The next competitor was a teenager with brown hair styled in a bouffant. He wore a red sweater with a white stripe over a white shirt and a pair of tan pants.

"Ah, you're the clone of John F. Kennedy, right?" Chris asked.

"Yep!" the boy responded. "Just call me JFK."

"Planning on being like him when you get older, I presume?"

"Oh, yes! This TV show stint's just gonna help me out!"

"Um...how does being on reality TV help one become a better president?"

"That's not what he did! He was an awesome macho womanizing stud who conquered the MOON!"

Erza got her warhammer out again.

Chris just stared. "Um...okay then. Next guy!""

On the next boat was a young woman who seemed to have just hit 21. She had platinum blonde hair in a single braid resting on her shoulder and blue eyes. She wore a sparkling light blue dress and matching high heels.

"Princess Elsa?" Chris asked.

Elsa shot him a look. " _Queen_ Elsa, if you please."

"Right, right, Queen Elsa. Just take your spot with the others."

The occupant of the next boat was an orange dog that stood on its hind legs.

"Jake, my man!" Chris said, smiling. "How's the wife and kids?"

Jake smiled back. "They're doing great!" he responded.

After He joined the others, Chris did a quick headcount. "21, 22, 23...twenty-three competitors so far. Who's the last one?"

"That would be me."

Chris whirled around at the sound of that voice-and saw someone he hadn't expected to see.

Her pale blond hair cascaded down her back, reaching her hips. Her soft blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul. She was wearing a green sweater over a blue shirt, a dark grey skirt, violet tights, and black shoes.

"No way..." Chris muttered. " _DAWN_? But I was promised a full batch of newbies-only competitors!"

"My popularity seems to have grown to the point that your boss offered me a contract to do another season," Dawn responded. "Hello, everyone."

" _You're_ a veteran?" Pizzazz snorted. "You don't look that tough at all!"

"Your competitive nature and love of the spotlight are the results of a neglectful childhood," Dawn retorted.

Pizzazz backed away, eyes widening. "H-how-?"

"I read your aura," Dawn simply responded. She then went to join the others.

Chris quickly recovered from the shock. "Alright then! Now that we have our contestants, it's time to head to the cabins and pick out your teams!"

Chris had barely gotten that out before the dock collapsed, dropping everyone into the lake.

"My bad!" Milo called, swimming for shore.

"It's not your fault, dude, this happens all the time!" Chris responded.

00000

After everyone had gotten to the cabins (and dried off) Chris explained the rules.

"Now, the object of this show is to win the final challenge. The rules are simple; people are voted off after each challenge by way of marshmallow-if you don't get a marshmallow, you are out of the game. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"None? Alright then, time to assign teams. When I call your name, go to my left-the first name called is the name of your team captain. Danny."

Danny quickly went over to Chris' left.

"Mabel."

Mabel went to join him.

"Pinkie."

Both girls squealed as Pinkie went over.

"Zim."

"Erza."

"Chloe."

"Lucy."

"Ferb."

"Lapis."

"Dawn."

"Ice Bear."

"And Milo."

Once all the chosen people were with Danny, Chris gave a smile. "You guys are now the Ferocious Phantoms! And, of course, Danny is your team captain."

A grey and black flag with a generic ghost on it came up in the background.

Chris turned to the remaining campers-Ben, Bubbles, Meowth, Jake, Pizzazz, Rolf, Bart, Kim, Wakko, JFK Elsa, and Judy. "Now, the rest of you will be the opposing team-the Mighty Morphers! And your team captain will be Ben."

As a green and black flag with Ben's Omnitrix symbol flew in the background, Ben gave Chris an unamused look. "Mighty Morphers? Really?" he asked.

A large, muscular black man came to stand behind Chris. " _I_ was the one who chose the team names!" he growled. "Got a problem with that, pretty boy?"

Ben gulped. "Uh, no sir!"

Chris smiled. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is Chef Hatchet. He'll be serving all your food and he will occasionally give you challenges. Got that?"

Everyone nodded, either out of fear or understanding.

"Good. Now, the Phantoms' cabin is on the left side of camp; the Morphers' cabin is on the right. Boys get one side, girls get the other. You'll be getting your first challenge tomorrow, so take some time to get to know your cabinmates!"

 **00000**

 **Chris is now inside a generic, yet familiar, outhouse. "This is the confessional. If you wanna say something private to the audience, you'll do it in here."**

 **00000**

 **Judy appears inside the confessional. "Fun fact, I had to go through training for a month to get used to all these hairless monkeys running around," she admitted. "They still weird me out, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from winning!"**

 **00000**

 **"I'm gonna take a few cues from previous seasons in order to try and win," Meowth said. "First things first; being a villain with an alliance will get you to at least the top three. Of course, the villain part is obvious, me being a member of Team Rocket and all; now I just need an alliance..."**

 **00000**

 **"It's good to be back here, considering I did not get that far in my previous season," Dawn said. "I'll try and do better this time around."**

 **00000**

At the Morpher's cabin, Bubbles was outside, admiring the surrounding nature. "You don't get to see things like this in the city!" she sighed, looking at few birds fliying by.

"I know, right?"

"Eep!" Bubbles cried, turning around. She immediately relaxed upon seeing Ben behind her. "Oh, it's just you," she sighed in relief.

"Yep. Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"I don't," she responded, patting the space beside her.

Ben took the invitation and sat down. "So, what do you do back home?" he asked.

"Well, mostly I just help my sisters defend Townsville from monsters and supervillains."

"Really, now?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. This one time when we were in kindergarten, they were having an argument on battle tactics..."

00000

Meanwhile, at the Phantoms' cabin, things were going a lot less smoothly.

"ZIM WILL NOT BE DENIED HIS ROBOTIC SERVANT!" Zim yelled, racing after Mabel, who was holding Gir (whom he had somehow smuggled into camp) as tight as she could.

"But he's so adorable!" Mabel yelled. "Just let me hug him!"

"YAY! I'M DOOMED! Zir squealed.

Erza was lying on her bed reading, managing to ignore them.

Danny was seriously considering forfeiting just so he wouldn't have to deal with this when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Ferb looking at him.

"Give them a day or so. They'll grow on you," he said in a vaguely British accent.

Danny blinked. "You can talk?"

"Yes, I can talk. I just choose not to."

Danny was about to respond when he heard a crashing sound from the other room. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"This is going to be a _long_ summer," he groaned.

00000

Hours later, everyone was sound asleep.

Except Chris, who took the opportunity to talk to the viewers.

"Well, this looks like the beginning of a wonderful summer!" he said, rubbing his hands together. "Tomorrow, the campers face their first challenge-a classic from season 1! Who will win? Who will send someone home? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. INSANITY!"

"SHUT THE F*** UP AND LET ME SLEEP, MCLEAN, OR I WILL SHOVE A PILLOW UP YOUR NOSE!" someone yelled from the Phantoms' cabin.

Chris gulped. "Welp, gotta run!"

00000

 **And with that, introductions are out of the way! Hopefully I didn't screw up everyone's characterization...**

 **But yeah, next time is the first challenge! And it will involve sharks. Lots of sharks. Nothing these people can't handle, right? _Right_?**

 **This is Storygirl000, signing off!**


End file.
